hatsuharu_academyfandomcom-20200215-history
Takeshi Shigeru
Takeshi Shigeru (茂 武 Shigeru Takeshi) is an NPC owned by wikia user 72Kore. He is a student on his first year who's basically one of the hardest people for anyone to get along with, being a generally apathetic, sarcastic and even somewhat insulting individual. Please do NOT use this OC without any permission from 72Kore, including roleplays, fanfictions and so on. Kindly refrain from editing this page as well even if it's just adding categories. Personality Takeshi has a terrible personality, to say at least. Being isolated and temperamental, he also tends to insult people both directly and indirectly on multiple occasions, no matter if he knows the other person well or not. He's also exceedingly blunt and somewhat sarcastic when it comes to pointing one's faults when people normally find it hard to, which is also one of the many reasons he's commented as rude. He tends to do things by himself and never relied on anyone, the reason being he doesn't have any genuine friends to rely on but he never actually cared much about this fact as he finds it hard to find trust in someone, as he holds grudges deep, and it takes him an incredibly long time to get over things, especially when it comes to someone destroying a trust that was formed. However, despite this he is still capable of understanding other people and showing kindness and compassion to others, but due to his greatly flawed methods, it costed him his reputation and most relationships. On a more personal level, he tends to talk to himself a lot as well and it's one of his most prominent features. Takeshi is considered as an apathetic individual and hardly ever outwardly expresses how he feels. Even when he does, it's still normally done in an apathetic-seeming manner as well, notably with simple and short phrases, so it's often misunderstood as sarcasm. Thus, this trait of his makes it seem like he's mature at best and uncaring at the worst. Appearance Takeshi has short, auburn hair that is slightly messy, with his bangs parted to the left, and one lock of hair sticking out. He also tends to pin a large lock of his hair with two black hairpins. He has a rather feminine frame, and he stand at the height of 158 cm and weighing at 59 kg. Takeshi wears the default male winter uniform without any modifications. Trivia * Believe it or not, Takeshi's existence was entirely made from the most unbearable *sshole image as a representative of hatred, but he ended up resembling the creator, most notably the speech patterns. * Ironically the creator later on realized both the first and last name of this character somewhat referenced games, one being "Takeshi's Castle" (風雲！たけし城 Fūun! Takeshi-jō), a Japanese game show while the other being Shigeru Miyamoto, a Japanese video game designer and producer. ** However none of the mentioned are actually intentional. * Takeshi's birthday is on November 9th, the reason being that was the date of Takeshi's Castle first episode. This doesn't have any significant meaning, but just as a gag. Category:NPCs Category:Males Category:Students Category:Asexual Category:Aromantic Category:First Years Category:72Kore's NPCs